


(tim) Bear With Me

by Hey_Minari



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hey_Minari/pseuds/Hey_Minari
Summary: The lady takes a deep breath and shoots Jeongyeon a glare, “You know what, for a pretty woman as you, you are pretty annoying! I hope our paths never cross again!” Then the woman drags her luggage towards the exit without looking back.Jeongyeon’s lips part after hearing the lady’s statement. Wait what? Did she just compliment me? She thinks I’m pretty? Jeongyeon facepalms. Now she regrets not apologizing because she sure as hell wants to see the woman again.  Pabo! You’re stupid, Jeongyeon!
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 14
Kudos: 42





	(tim) Bear With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThisIsD @_jeongdachae](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ThisIsD+%40_jeongdachae).



> This is my birthday gift to our awesome and cute (as she claims) author-nim ThisIsD @_jeongdachae. Happy birthday, D! Wishing you the best in life (including love life). Stay cool!
> 
> Ps. She is really cute and pretty. I can vouch to that.

_“It’s mine!” the taller kid claimed as she tried to retrieve a teddy bear from the other girl._

_“It’s mine!” the Japanese girl replied, keeping the bear out of the Korean’s reach._

_“I said it’s mine!”_

_The 6-year old korean girl grabbed both of the bear’s legs while the 5-year old Japanese held on to the head, playing tug-of-war that ended with the bear as casualty. Snap! The stuffed toy was torn in half soliciting a loud cry from both kids._

_“Baka!” the angry Japanese yelled._

_“Pabo!” the equally angry Korean replied._

_“Baka!”_

_“Pabo!”_

_“I hate you!”_

_“I hate you more! And you are ugly!”_

_“No, you are ugly!”_

  
  


_In the commotion, there’s Jihyo, a nine-year old Filipino kid who’s laughing at the other two. How could she not when Baka in Filipino means Cow, and Pabo means Turkey._

  
  
  
  


That was 18 years ago.

And now she’s sitting in her car, smiling at the distant memory as she glances at the stuffed toys dangling next to the glass - a stuffed cow named Jeongyeon, and a stuffed turkey named Mina. She lets a soft chuckle as she replays the memory. She even saved her cousins’ contacts with cow and turkey emoticons. That was the first and only time Jeongyeon and Mina met. But that’s going to change soon as she is on her way to pick them up from the airport. There’s only half an hour interval between their arrivals anyway. Although she did not inform the two that they will be sitting inside the same car.

Since that fateful day, Jeongyeon and Mina never spoke again. It may sound childish but they really hated each other then, she wonders if they still do. It’s dumb if they still do, right?

Jeongyeon and Mina are her cousins. No, Jeongyeon and Mina are not related. Jeongyeon’s father and Jihyo’s dad and brothers, while Mina’s mother and her mom are also siblings. Both were on vacation then in the Philippines to attend her parents’ wedding. Yes, wedding. Her parents are not the traditional couple who tied the knot before living together. They are more of the practical ones who tested the water first (a test period that lasted 9 years) before saying I do. So, Jihyo is a Filipino by virtue of _jus soli_ , but not _jus sanguinis_. Born and raised in the Philippines but is half-Korean and half-Japanese.

She invited the two to spend a month-long vacation in the Philippines. She misses them dearly despite regularly communicating with them through social media. Besides, she wants them to attend the opening of her law firm.

She parks the car and walks towards the arrival area.

  
  
  


_____________

Jeongyeon’s eyes scan the luggages that pass by her. _Not this one. Not this one. Nope. What the! That’s mine!_ She mentally exclaims with eyes growing wide as a woman picks her luggage up.

“Hey! Miss! Excuse me!” she calls out but the woman is waddling swiftly. _Waddling? What a funny way to walk. Cute! But that’s beside the point, she’s got the wrong luggage!_

Jeongyeon runs up to the lady and grabs her arm bringing the lady to a halt. The surprised woman looks at her in confusion. “How can I help you?” The woman asks and for a brief moment Jeongyeon is struck. _Moles. Beautiful. Angel._ Are the words that entered her head. She looks like someone who will do no wrong. _She can’t possibly be a thief._

“Uhmm I think you’ve got the wrong luggage. It’s mine,” Jeongyeon says pointing to the tiny Tim Bear hanging by the zipper on the luggage.

The woman frowns and checks the bear, “No, this is mine.”

Jeongyeon is getting annoyed. This woman might be very pretty but if she’s a thief then needs to be called out. “Look, miss. I swear that is really mine.”

The woman is just as annoyed as her. She tried her number combination to open the luggage but cannot do so. She tries over and over again but with no luck.

Jeongyeon raises an eyebrow, as if saying “I told you so.”

“11 01 96,” Jeongyeon suggests and the woman sighs and stands up as the realization sinks in. It’s not her luggage.

She hands the luggage to Jeongyeon and apologizes, “It really looks like mine.”

Jeongyeon scoffs, doubting the lady’s excuse. She’s a thief that got caught. “Is this your modus operandi?”

The woman raised a brow, taken aback by what she hears, “Excuse me? Are you saying I’m habitually doing this?”

Jeongyeon shrugs her shoulders, “I don’t know. For all I know you’re a thief. I think I should call the guards.”

The now angry lady challenges her, “Come with me. And I’ll show you my lullage looks exactly like yours.”

Jeongyeon smirks. This thief is looking for a way out. There’s no way there’s a luggage that looks exactly like hers. She follows the stranger as she goes back anyway. _What a waste. She’s too beautiful to be a thief._

The woman scans the luggages and spots her luggage after a few minutes. _En voila!_ It looks identical to hers! Even the Tim Bear is the same. Her mouth parted in disbelief but she just can’t give in like that and admit she judged the woman rather rashly. 

“And don’t I get an apology?” The lady says.

Jeongyeon crosses her arms before her chest, “Apology for what?”

The woman takes a deep breath, calming her nerves, “For calling me a thief, missy!”

“You’re still a thief to me until you prove yourself innocent,” she arrogantly says.

“Are you for real? Even high school students know everyone is presumed innocent until proven guilty. It's the presumption of innocence, miss. It’s a fundamental right!”

Jeongyeon knows that the woman is right. She can simply apologize right now but no, she’s enjoying it so much. Annoying the lady. Because annoying and arguing with her right now extends the time she can see her beautiful face, and hear her soothing voice even if she’s angry.

The lady takes a deep breath and shoots Jeongyeon a glare, “You know what, for a pretty woman as you, you are pretty annoying! I hope our paths never cross again!” Then the lady drags her luggage towards the exit without looking back.

Jeongyeon’s lips part after hearing the lady’s statement. _Wait what? Did she just compliment me? She thinks I’m pretty?_ Jeongyeon facepalms. Now she regrets not apologizing because she sure as hell wants to see the woman again. _Pabo! You’re stupid, Jeongyeon!_

She takes out her phone from her pocket and messages her cousin who will pick her up. Her cousin instead sends her the location of her car and its plate number. _Damn it, Ji! Where’s this hospitality Filipinos brag about?_

She picks up her luggage and walks towards the exit.

  
  
  


_____________

“Minari!”

Mina looks around the sea of people as she hears a loud voice calling her name.

“Minari! Look here!”

And she spots her. Her beautiful cousin with big brown eyes. She smiles and waves at her, dragging her luggage towards where her cousin is.

Jihyo gives her a tight hug, “How was your flight?”

Mina sighs, “The flight itself was smooth, but I met a spawn of the devil when I got off the plane.”

The look of annoyance is apparent on Mina’s face and Jihyo wants to ask more but Mina begs her to go to her car right away. The crowd is sucking her energy. She understands. Her cousin is so introverted that she rarely leaves her room when she’s not working. That basically is one of the reasons why she wanted her to come over. She wants her to enjoy the outdoors.

When they’re inside the car, Jihyo asks her cousin what happened.

“So I was searching for my luggage and I accidentally picked up the wrong one,” she begins and Jihyo listens attentively. “Who can blame me tho? That luggage is an exact replica of mine, color and all! Even the Tim Bear I hung on the zipper.”

Jihyo nods her head, “I see. That person must love Tim Bear so much just like you.”

“Maybe. Gosh, why is it that when I’m in this country I get issues involving this bear?” Mina’s remark sends Jihyo laughing. She remembers it again, her cousins’ fight over that poor bear.

“Oh yeah… Minari, I’m picking someone else too. I hope you’re okay someone’s joining us,” Jihyo asks and Mina just smiles.

“Of course it is fine by me, Ji. Don’t worry about it.”

Just then Mina sees the woman again through the window. The woman seems to be checking the plate numbers of the cars, she turns and looks at her phone. Now she’s walking towards the car.

“I swear to god. . .” Mina mutters and Jihyo opens the car door and welcomes the woman.

“Hello, Jeong! Long time no see!” Jihyo embraces the lady that makes her other woman chuckle.

_Jeong? Don’t tell me._ Mina dreads that her guess is correct but somehow she feels it is really what it is. That spawn of the devil is Jihyo’s cousin.

Jihyo helps Jeongyeon place her luggage in the trunk and Jeongyeon’s eyes catches the other luggage sitting there. “We got company?” she asks but her heart is racing by the moment.

“Yes, my other cousin is with us,” Jihyo closes the trunk.

The oldest slips into the driver’s seat while Jeongyeon decides to sit beside Jihyo. If her guess is right, then she surely does not want to sit beside the woman she annoyed back inside the airport.

“Jeong, do you remember Mina?” Jihyo asks as Jeongyeon buckles her seatbelt.

Jeongyeon hesitatingly looks over her shoulder to the frowning Japanese. But god! She really loves to tease her.

“I see old habits die hard,” Jeongyeon says as she smirks.

Mina raises an eyebrow, “And what do you mean by that, miss?”

“You know, when we were kids you took my bear and now you also took my luggage,” Jeongyeon replies as she shrugs her shoulders.

Mina is now fuming. The nerve of this woman to start this argument again without even apologizing. “Excuse me?!”

“Hey! Hey! Why don’t we chill and relax for a minute? Breathe in, breathe out!” Jihyo intervenes. “Chill, ladies. Let bygones be bygones.”

Mina, who obviously is angry, says, “Have I known I will be spending my vacation here with that cousin of yours, I wouldn’t have come!”

Jeongyeon chuckles dryly and snaps back, “Well, the feeling is mutual, your highness!”

“Stop it, you too! Come on, ladies! Shut it out! Let’s be civil and be friendly with each other and make your stay here memorable.”

“Memorable,” Mina snorts. “I’m telling you it already is, Ji. And a bad memory too,” glaring at Jeongyeon.

Jeongyeon turns to Mina with a smirk on her face, “Oh, lady, I’m still haunted by the memories you gave me from my childhood.”

Mina grinds her teeth together. Jeongyeon is insufferable! “You, spawn of the devil, is too extreme to **bear**!”

As if being called a spawn of the devil is a compliment, Jeongyeon laughs. “Your highness, please **bear with me**.”

Jihyo slaps Jeongyeon’s arm. “You, insolent prick, stop it or I’ll disown you!”

Jeongyeon playfully rubs her arm and pouts, “I’m just playing.” She glances at Mina who is rubbing the sides of her head. _She’s really cute when she’s angry._ She presses her lips together to keep a laugh from escaping. She notices the stuffed cow and turkey and asks Jihyo about it.

Jihyo smiles, “It’s you and Minari.”

Upon hearing the mention of her name, Mina opens her eyes.

“Pabo in Filipino is turkey, that’s how you called Mina back then. And Baka is a cow which is how Mina called you.” Jihyo beams and Jeongyeon looks disgusted. “And you demand us to be cool when you’re a meanie yourself. So much for bygones be bygones when you are keeping memorabilia of it.”

Mina, on the other hand, is amused. “At least I’m a beautiful turkey, and not some dull cow.”

Jeongyeon wants to answer back but Jihyo covers her mouth. “Zip it! Enough with the banters. Please keep your mouths shut and let me drive in peace.”

Jeongyeon leans back in the seat and closes her eyes. She better sleep because if she won’t, she will be caught stealing glances at the woman in the backseat.

  
  
  


_____________

Two beds. Two separate beds. Inside the room. ONE ROOM. She’ll be sharing the same room with her archenemy?!

“Ji!” Mina’s voice thunders that send Jihyo running to the room.

“Minari! What seems to be the matter?” The worried Jihyo asks.

“You gotta be kidding me right now. I can’t endure your cousin, you know that. Much more share the same room with her!” Mina exclaims.

Jihyo smiles, “Come on now. Jeongyeon’s not that evil as you think. And I think placing you in the same room might help. And you’ll see she’s really a nice person.” Jihyo leans closer to Mina and whispers, “Please understand. She panics around beautiful girls.” She winks at Mina suggestively.

Mina’s eyes grow wider, “You mean to say she’s . . . ?”

Jihyo nods and adds, “Gay and she panics.” And laughs at her own statement. “Well, not that it matters, you’re gay too so who knows you two might even become besties.”

“Besties? I can’t be besties with a beast,” Mina scoffs.

Jihyo smiles at the Japanese, “Give it a chance. You two will come around.”

  
  
  


And although it’s against her will, Mina agrees to stay with Jeongyeon in one room. It’ll either be a month long torture or by the end of her vacation she’ll earn a friend. But she thinks it’s leaning more on the torture side of the weighing scale. But she’ll give Jeongyeon the benefit of the doubt. She really hated that girl when they were kids for destroying her favorite Tim Bear. She never went around without it.

Her love for Tim Bear stays that she collects them. And it looks like Jeongyeon is also still fond of it based on the bear hanging by her luggage’s zipper.

She now watches Jeongyeon in her periphery as she reads a book, raising the book in an angle with the purpose of hiding face. She notes that Jeongyeon, despite her hellish aura, is very tidy. The first thing the woman did was put her stuff in the closet, and tidy up.

They try to avoid eye-contact at all costs. But damn! She can’t deny the fact that Jeongyeon is one beautiful woman. And that jaw! Mama Mia! Jawngyeon fine!

She sees Jeongyeon sit on the edge of her bed with her back against the wall. She’s wearing glasses and is so focused on the screen of her phone. _She must be playing._ Mina guesses.

Mina resumes her reading until Jihyo calls them out to eat.

The two silently follow Jihyo to the kitchen. Jihyo’s house help prepare Filipino dishes. Mina becomes excited as she sees Adobong Manok. I loved it the first time she had it. Meanwhile Jeongyeon can’t wait for the Bulalo.

_“Hala! Mahilig pala si Miss Korea sa utak, ma’am?”_ (Huh? Miss Korea likes brains, ma’am?) The house help remarks as Jeongyeon eats the bone marrow.

The ladies eat in silence until Jeongyeon tries to get the rice but it’s out of her reach. Mina offers it to her and Jeongyeon suddenly feels shy and thanks her.

The house help again remarks, trying to keep her voice low, _“Ang kyut po nila. Bagay maging magjowa.”_ (They look cute. They’ll look great as a couple.) Jihyo nods. Should she play Cupid? Because her house help is already a JeongMi shipper.

_“Paano kaya kung magkatuloyan yang dalawa, ma’am?”_ (What if they’ll end up together, ma’am?)

_“Eh parang aso’t pusa ‘yang dalawang yan. Paano magkaka debelopan yan?”_ (They’re like dogs and cats. How can they end up catching feelings for each other?” Jihyo replies.

The house help giggles, “eh di ba nga, the more you hate, the more you love?” She’s got a point tho. _“At tsaka, ma’am. Mukha ngang crush nila ang isa’t isa.”_ (And, ma’am, it looks like they’re crushing on each other.)

Jihyo smiles. She started it a long time ago, might as well continue.

OPERATION TIM BEAR.

  
  
  


_____________

Mina looks everywhere for her bear. It’s no longer attached to her luggage. Where could it be? She looks under the bed, under the covers, and checks her closet. It’s nowhere to be found. She lets out a sigh. _Not again._

Jeongyeon notices the troubled look on the other woman’s face. She decides to let her guard down and be a nice roommate. “What seems to be the problem?” she inquires.

Mina proceeds to tell her and Jeongyeon helps her in searching for the missing bear but with no luck. Jeongyeon goes to her luggage and detaches the bear. “Here. Take it.” she shyly offers it to the Japanese.

Mina is not expecting to see this side of Jeongyeon. She is indeed a nice person just like what Jihyo said. “No, I can’t accept it. It’s yours.”

But Jeongyeon takes her hand and places the bear in her palm, “But I want you to have it.” She looks away.

Mina smiles. Shy Jeongyeon is so adorable.

“Alright, if you insist.” She accepts the gift, “Thanks, Jeong. I was wrong to call you a spawn of the devil. You’re a sweet person.”

“I - . You’re welcome. I guess.”

Jeongyeon feels her cheeks getting warm. She directly looks away and sits at the farthest end of the bed. Busying herself with whatever is on her phone.

Mina goes to her bed and picks up her book. She sees Jeongyeon looking at her and she smiles at the Korean. Jeongyeon panics and looks back at her phone’s screen.

The Japanese secretly laughs. Jihyo is right, she’s gay and she panics.

  
  
  


_____________

The missing Tim Bear remains a mystery as the house help swears by her ancestors that she did not enter their room. And Jihyo surely has nothing to do with it. Maybe the bear magically developed wings and flew out the window.

What’s another magical thing that happened is that Jeongyeon and Mina no longer despise each other. They can now talk and share jokes. Jihyo is right to have them share one room. And if her gay-radar is working perfectly, she’s seeing some twinkle in Mina’s eyes. And Jeongyeon? She knew it right away, her body language gave her away.

One time she brought the two to their farm in Bulacan. They needed to cross the stream and Mina was wearing skinny jeans and couldn’t roll it to her knees. Jeongyeon offered to give Mina a piggyback ride since she’s wearing short shorts.

Mina was dubious but Jeongyeon looked like she could handle her weight. So she carefully hopped on the Korean’s back, wrapping her arms around Jeongyeon’s neck, while Jeongyeon supported her by holding on to her thighs.

Jihyo’s house help couldn’t hide her giddiness and shakes Jihyo. _“Hala ka, ma’am! Kinikilig si aketch!”_ (Omg, ma’am. I’m feeling giddy!) (I don’t know how to translate Hala ka in English. Lol!)

Jeongyeon felt her heart drumming against her chest. And if someone would make a music piece from her heart beat it would be a Paso Doble. (Hahaha) But she smiles, she felt that Mina was just as tense as she was. She carefully waded through the stream, cautious not to slip off the slippery rocks.

Jihyo decided to play the devil and shouted, “Please don’t stay too long in the water. There are leeches in the water!”

The scared Jeongyeon panicked, slipped and both ladies fell into the water.

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry, Mina!” She repeatedly apologized as Mina was now drenched, and so is she.

Mina reassured her that it was okay.

Jihyo yelled at them again, “Oh I’m so sorry! There aren’t leeches in the water.”

Jeongyeon glared at her cousin but Mina only laughed. “I haven’t bathed in a river or a stream before. It’s a first for me, Jeong.” Mina said.

Jeongyeon smiled, “It’s a first for me too.”

“Are you still mad at me?” Mina asked.

Jeongyeon shook her head, “I was when we were kids. But that happened a long time ago. I’m not really angry at you at the airport too. I just couldn’t apologize.”

“And why was that?”

Jeongyeon blushed, “Well, I . . . Never mind. Let’s change our clothes before we get sick.”

The two got off the water and followed Jihyo and Maria (the house help). “I think you’re a really cool person, Minari. Your boyfriend is very lucky.”

“Thanks, Jeong,” she replied and gave Jeongyeon a gummy smile. “And no, I don’t have a boyfriend and never will.

_Oh my gosh!_ She felt her heart jumping again.

“And I think you’re a sweet person. Your boyfriend is so lucky.” Mina said.

“I don’t have a boyfriend, Minari. And never will,” she gazed at Mina. “And I’m into . . .” 

Mina smiled sweetly at her.

  
  


_. . . you._

  
  
  


_____________

That night they huddle close to a bonfire, overlooking the wide rice fields before them and the clear starry skies above them.

They listen to the music of the insects and the occasional cracking sound made by the fire.

Mina shivers as the cool wind blows. Jeongyeon scoots closer to her and drapes jacket over the Japanese. “Thank you, Jeongyeon-chan.”

“You’re most welcome, Minari,” she replies.

Just then Mina sees a shooting star. She clasps her hands together and closes her eyes to make a wish.

Jeongyeon adoringly looks at her until she’s done whispering her wish to the universe. “What did you wish for, Minari?”

Mina shakes her head, “Not gonna tell you. You’re not supposed to tell you wish otherwise it won’t come true.”

Jeongyeon laughs, “I don’t believe in wishes and shooting stars tho.”

“You gotta have faith, Jeong. You gotta have faith that wishes will come true. Isn’t that what keeps us going? The speck of possibility that our wishes and dreams will come true?”

The Korean shrugs her shoulder, “I still don’t believe in that. It’s all hardwork and effort that realizes our goals in life.”

Mina hums in approval, “That’s also true. But I believe in magic and shooting stars.”

“Alright then. Will you tell me when your wish comes true? Maybe then I’ll believe in shooting stars.” Jeongyeon says as she looks up into the night sky. But she herself has one wish tho. One wish that she wants to whisper into the vast universe if anyone out there listens. But it seems impossible. Because her wish is an entire universe herself. With eyes that form into crescent moons when she laughs. And that smile that’s bright like the sun. And those moles that are like constellations. Her hair as dark as the night skies. She looks down and smiles to herself. How can she wish for a universe.

  
  
  


_____________

During the time that they spend together, Mina grows more and more fond of Jeongyeon. And it saddens her that their time together will soon come to an end. She will miss her. Miss watching her sleeping calmly, or listening to her silent snores. She will miss her roommate. She will miss waking up and seeing Jeongyeon’s smile first thing in the morning. She will miss playing together on their phones or talk about books they’ve read. She will miss leaning on her shoulder. She will miss her scent. She will miss the sound of her voice.

Mina is not really one who makes the first move but this time she wants to. She has doubts that Jeongyeon sees her the same way. That’s what’s keeping her. But she wants to give it a try. But before she could even ask her, Jeongyeon went back to South Korea.

She asks Jihyo why but her cousin only said it’s an emergency matter and Jeongyeon will come back before Mina goes back to Japan.

  
  
  
  


The truth is that Jeongyeon confessed to Jihyo about her feelings for Mina and Jihyo also made a confession. She admitted to hiding Mina’s tiny bear that she hung by her luggage to stir up things between the two. And she also confessed about a “crime” she committed 18 years ago.

She leads Jeongyeon to the storage area and retrieves an old Tim Bear.

“It was I, Jeong, who took Mina’s bear,” Jihyo confesses. “And when all the drama happened, I was so scared to admit I did it as a prank.”

Jeongyeon chuckles, “You little prick! So it’s really my bear all along and Mina simply mistook it as hers?”

Jihyo coyly nods. She retrieves another bear, well just a head of the bear. “And this is what’s left of Mina’s bear when you two tore it into two.”

“Whoa! So it’s still here. Guess what? I also kept the other part in South Korea. I could not throw it away.” Jeongyeon says and then an idea pops in her head. “Ji! I need to go back to Korea!”

There is a look of confusion on Jihyo’s face, “Huh? But why?”

Jeongyeon tells her cousin why and Jihyo’s eyes light up like the fourth of July.

  
  
  


_____________

Three days. It’s been three days since Jeongyeon left and Mina grows sadder as each day goes by. She sighs. Maybe her wish was hopeless. Jeongyeon did not even call her, and she heard nothing from Jihyo. Tomorrow is the ribbon cutting of her law firm and she doubts if Jeongyeon can make it. She’s also worried about the emergency matter that Jeongyeon has to tend to.

The day ends with no sign of Jeongyeon. Mina resigns to her fate. It was a nice wish, and a wish it will remain. She closes her eyes and drifts into slumber, dreaming of a woman with a lopsided grin.

  
  
  


_____________

After the ribbon cutting ceremony, Mina finds herself seated alone at a table as Jihyo is busy talking to the other guests. She opens her phone and busies herself with pubg. She is so occupied that she does not notice a blonde woman who sits next to her.

“That looks like an interesting game,” the woman says but Mina does not hear her. She leans closer to Mina to see the screen and continues, “What game is that?”

Mina looks up and is surprised at the proximity of their faces, her lips almost brush up against the woman’s lips. “Jeongyeon?!” she exclaims.

The now blonde Jeongyeon snickers, “Hi there, Minari. How are you?”

Mina blinks her eyes a few times. It’s Jeongyeon. It’s really her but with short blond hair. “I thought you couldn’t make it.”

“Well, I’m here.”

“Have you spoken to Jihyo already?”

“Yes.”

“Oh. Okay.”

“How are you?”

Mina’s heart is racing. She wants to tell her she misses her so much and that she was scared she won’t see her before she goes back to Japan.

“I- I- I’m fine,” Mina says.

“That’s good to know.”

_Why did you have to go back to Korea?_ Mina wants to ask but can’t bring herself to.

“I missed you,” Jeongyeon says and Mina is taken by surprise.

“I missed you too,” she shyly admits.

“Minari. . .,” Jeongyeon says with a serious tone that barely hears due to the loud pounding of her heart against her chest. Mina looks into her eyes, her beautiful chocolate brown eyes that promise solace and comfort, giving off the feeling of being finally able to come back home.

“. . . I really like you,” Jeongyeon continues.

Jeongyeon can overhear the older couple who are sitting at the table next to theirs, “Remember when we were like that?” Jeongyeon looks at Mina and both giggle.

Mina turns to the older couple, dreaming about what the future holds for her and Jeongyeon. She believes it will be wonderful to grow old with the person you love. Sharing every day, every adventure together.

When she turns back, Jeongyeon already has a bear in her hands. It is the very same bear they fought over when they were kids. Somehow Jeongyeon kept the other half. She wonders how she found the bear’s head. Maybe from Jihyos since she left it in her parents’ house. _Wait a minute. Did Jeongyeon fly all the way to South Korea just to get the other half?_

“Myoui Mina, I can’t wait until we’re like that,” gesturing to the older couple at the next table. “I know I broke your heart when we were kids. I know you hated me then and called me baka and ugly. But I also want you to know that this is really my Tim Bear, and yours was stolen by our dear cousin Jihyo as a prank.” Jeongyeon says and points at Jihyo so stealthily slips behind the wall. Too late though, Mina already saw her.

“Ji!”

“I know nothing about that. I’m innocent!” They hear Jihyo’s voice and both chuckle.

Mina giggles, “Why do you sound like you’re proposing? We’re not even officially dating yet.”

Jeongyeon’s face turns a shade redder (lol I’m exaggerating), “I know. But I want to let you know I will date you with the purpose of marrying you. So…”

“So?”

“I’m giving you my Tim Bear the way I’m giving you my heart,” Jeongyeon offers the bear and Mina accepts.

“Myoui Mina, love me now and I will court you forever.”

The crowd cheered upon hearing Jeongyeon’s words and Mina can’t deny how it makes her heart flutter.

“I can be an insufferable spawn of the devil so please (tim) bear with me,” Jeongyeon playfully says as she points at the old bear.

“(tim) bear with me too,” Mina replies.

  
  
  


_____________

"Why couldn't you apologize to me back then?" Mina asks.

Jeongyeon laughs, "You'll be annoyed at the reason why."

"Try me."

Jeongyeon proceeds to tell her, "Annoying you at the airport extended the moment I had with you. I really thought you were so pretty and I wanted to see your beautiful face longer."

Mina giggles, "What a way to hit on a girl, babe."

Jeongyeon scratches the back of her head, "I know."

For a moment there was silence until Jeongyeon asks,

“So did your wish come true?” Jeongyeon asks as they stare into the sea of stars above them.

“It did,” Mina replies.

Jeongyeon turns towards her girlfriend, “Can you tell me now what you wished for?”

Mina pulls Jeongyeon against her and plants a kiss on the taller girl’s lips,

“You.”

  
  
  
  


FIN.

  
  



End file.
